homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
020316NyarlaHandmaidensApology
CC: Hey Meira CC: Um HM: ∴ Nyarla. CC: I don't even know where to begin with apologizing to you CC: I'm so sorry HM: ∴ I wouldn't accept it anyway. Your group seems to be satisfied with harming yourself for pride and other strange concepts instead of recognizing that damaging yourself hurts the success of the game. HM: ∴ this wasn't done for you. HM: ∴ but for your teammates. CC: Why? CC: It hurts you, though CC: Besides, I can get along without my eyes HM: ∴ Yes, but my existence has no impact on the game. I have no planet. I'm not part of the greater plot that you need to help fulfill. And your vision is just another advantage. HM: ∴ This is a game of checkers. You are all brought in perfectly round and clean, but you are insistent that we play with chipped and broken pieces. Why, Nyarla? HM: ∴ How do you king a pile of powder, Nyarla? CCC: I'm not though CCC: At least, not intentionally CCC: I'd really rather all the pieces stay whole CHM: ∴ I just need you to think about preservation and success rather than pride and honor and silly things like that. CHM: ∴ Sometimes you have to do terrible things, I understand, but you never have to do stupid things. CCC: The terrible thing would have been to sacrifice someone else's eyes CHM: ∴ Think about how you got in that situation in the first place. CHM: ∴ To the point where eyes were being demanded. CCC: That, wasp the stupid thing CCC: I know CHM: ∴ yes. CHM: ∴ You need one of those... CHM: ∴ ... CHM: ∴ diamond shaped friends. CCC: A moirail? CHM: ∵ Oh, I was sure you were going to say "brains" for a second there. >:[ CHM: ∴ I read one of the fiction books from your Librarian. CCC: I'm sorry to you too, Moira CHM: ∵ Hmmmph. CHM: ∴ Whatever those are sounds like a good idea. CCC: I didn't mean to hurt either of you with my stupidity CHM: ∴ You need maybe 3 or 4. CCC: I actually do have a moirail, now CHM: ∴ Oh? CCC: And she's been a great help CHM: ∴ I hope they continue to influence you positively. CCC: I hope that you can forgive me some day CCC: Is there any way that I can atone? CHM: ∴ Nyarla, you will not be forgiven for this. Ever. Because when you are forgiven, it means the lesson is forgotten. And this is something you must learn the hard way. I will not absolve you of your sins. CCC: I understand CCC: The lesson would never be forgotten though CHM: ∵ I'll believe that when I see it, personally. CHM: ∴ I also explicitly told you not to mess with the horrorterrors and you went right on into that chamber. CHM: ∴ This is why we can't trust you. CCC: I've been prone to making rash decisions, I know CCC: That's another lesson that I'll never forget CHM: ∵ It seems like I've heard this song before. CHM: ∴ Did you need anything else? CHM: ∵ The refrain is certainly familiar. CCC: Well, I don't think I'm a bad singer CCC: Though I know I'm the last person who's voice you'd like to hear CHM: ∵ There are people whose voices we would like to hear less. Otherwise we would've just blocked you as soon as you opened the memo. CCC: Right CHM: ∵ We're still going to work with you Nyarla. We're not going to let personal grudges get in the way of the success of this session. But it's silly to expect us to be chummy with you again just because you said you're sorry. CHM: ∵ We're professionals. CCC: I woudn't expect you to CCC: I didn't even expect forgiveness when I came here CCC: But I can't not apologize for what's happened CHM: ∴ What I really want is for you to strive to prove me wrong. That you are redeemable. That you are good and worthy of forgiveness. CHM: ∴ Grow as a person. CHM: ∵ That would be wonderful. CHM: ∴ I could live with that. CHM: ∵ But I'm not holding my breath. CCC: Well, what started the latest incidant wasp my use of time powers outside of the archives CHM: ∴ Make us see that you can be a hero, nyarla. CCC: Should I ask that they be taken again? CHM: ∴ No, it is your responsiblity to learn to use them wisely. CCC: I'm not a hero and I don't think I'll ever be CCC: I just want to win the game and get as few of my friends killed as I can CHM: ∴ You won't if you think that way. The game believed in you. CHM: ∴ So you are capable. CCC: The game believed in me? CHM: ∴ How else do players get chosen? CHM: ∵ It chose you as a Hero of Time, didn't it? CHM: ∴ Who do you think assigned your abilities? CCC: It's not like I've even been able to use those powers yet outside of the archives CCC: Not without repercussions CHM: ∵ All actions have repercussions. CHM: ∴ That is because people haven't learned how dangerous Jack is. CHM: ∴ We did try to warn some of you. CHM: ∴ Isn't he the only thing stopping you? And you heard how eager he was to take my eyes as substitute when it would anger the Oracle. CHM: ∴ Surely this is starting to make sense now. CCC: I get it, but it's not like I can do anything about him CCC: Not yet CHM: ∴ You can. CHM: ∴ Don't trust him CCC: As if I'd ever CHM: ∴ We're still looking for a way to remove him from the game. I'm afraid to tamper with any game code, but... CHM: ∴ Maybe we can make it safer soon. CCC: It'd be appreciated it if you could CCC: But even then I mite be too scared to use the powers CCC: Unless I act as his apprentice, I doubt he'll ever let up CCC: And like fuck am I willingly doing that CCC: If I do, you can assume it's probably that he's taken someone hostage CHM: ∴ i will talk to the oracle about that CHM: ∴ the last time someone was his apprentice, it was to protect someone they "loved" CCC: That's the reason I'm as close to him as I am now CHM: ∴ You saw him mess with your old teammate CCC: Yeah CCC: A fake future me showed up and convinced me that it wasp the right path to take CCC: Granted, he'd already thought that I wasp in agreemant with being his apprentice CCC: Otherwise, he mite have come for me already CHM: ∴ Just CHM: ∴ Please be careful CHM: ∴ Bad things happen to a session when it runs out of Time. CHM: ∵ Yes. Running out of any aspect is bad, but with Jack around, a lack of time is even more difficult to deal with. CCC: I'm not too sure how much time I can make CCC: Maybe if I solve my planet's quest I'll learn something I can use against him CCC: But he'd probably be waiting for me there or something CHM: ∴ Its likely. But if he considers you a threat, you're that much more important. CCC: I'd rather be unimportant and save myself and everyone else the trouble CHM: ∵ And wuss out of your responsibilities? CCC: Not wuss out, survive Jack CHM: ∵ Well dealing with Jack, one way or another, is your responsibility as a Hero of Time. CHM: ∵ You must learn to either accomodate him, manage him, or remove him from consideration, or you will never succeed as a Hero of Time. CHM: ∴ What we've seen, across sessions, are that Time players have much to learn. CHM: ∴ You are afraid of more negative consequences. We understand. CHM: ∴ But now you are speaking as though trying at all would be bad. CHM: ∴ That is a waste of everyone elses time. CHM: ∴ They're fighting to win. CHM: ∴ Don't make it all for nothing. CCC: I'm fighting to win, too CCC: But I have to be extra careful here CCC: I already fucked up and got your eyes stolen CHM: ∵ Careful is good. Paralyzed with indecision is not. CHM: ∴ I encourage talking with your new moirail about risk taking and how to make good decisions. CHM: ∴ It is the most important skill for a Time player. CHM: ∴ After all, its fine and dandy to go back in time to change something. But if you don't know what to change, what good are you? CCC: No good at all, you're right CHM: ∴ You can do this, Nyarla. CCC: So, accomodate, manage, or remove him from consideration? CHM: ∴ Make my loss mean something. CHM: ∴ Don't let it be pointless CCC: I'll think of something CHM: ∴ Yes. As it is, if he's going to allow you more freedom with your time powers, perhaps it is good to play the game for a while. Just don't let him play you for a fool. CHM: ∴ But do ask the Oracle, and ask your moirail. CCC: That's one of those terrible things, you know CCC: Having to work with(under) him CHM: ∴ It is your call. CCC: And after Bothwell, it just mite turn the team against me if they see us together CHM: ∴ Then talk to them about it. CHM: ∴ If that's your choice. CHM: ∴ There are other ways, I'm sure. CHM: ∴ Be smart about it though. CHM: ∴ We want the least amount of casualty. CCC: So do I CCC: I just wish all the options were a bit more obvious CCC: I wish I wasp a Seer CHM: ∴ No you don't. CHM: ∴ Jack hates Seers. He ruins them in the worst ways. It doesn't even matter what you See. CCC: Is he that bitter about what happened with Libby? CCC: Wait, then why wasp he so bant on having Lila? CHM: ∵ What isn't he bitter about? CHM: ∴ I said he ruins them in the worst ways. CHM: ∵ I would imagine he wants to use her as a toy until he gets tired of her. CHM: ∴ If she has feelings for him, she wouldn't betray him, no matter what she saw CHM: ∴ don't you think? CHM: ∴ It's one way to use a person. CHM: ∵ The heart can be treacherous that way. CCC: That's one of my currant fears regarding her CCC: Her allegiance CHM: ∴ We understand. CHM: ∴ It is why I made the decision I did. CHM: ∴ We know at least there is some Hope for you. CHM: ∴ This probably isn't even the hardest lesson you'll learn. CCC: Well, that moirail of mine is the Hope player CCC: So yeah, I have Hope CHM: ∴ Oh. What an unintentional pun. CCC: It wasp a welcome pun CCC: I'll try to work with Lila, see where she stands CHM: ∴ Be careful. CCC: I will CCC: Thank you for all the advice CHM: ∴ I need to rest again. Feel free to message either of us if you're worried you may be making more mistakes. CCC: Thank you for the sacrifice, too CCC: Please don't think that I'm not grateful CCC: Please enjoy your rest, I fear I may be coming to you a lot to be sure I'm not making things worse CHM: ∵ We wait with bated breath. Category:Nyarla Category:Meira Category:Moira